


Under the Table

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, This was for fun, Underage Drinking, boys are so stupid, greed island canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: What really happened at the Greed Island after party?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was another tumblr prompt that I thought was cute enough to post. Have fun!

Completing Greed Island and the following activities and parties made for Biscuit Krueger a not very watchful guardian. She was too busy stuffing herself full of 5 star desserts to notice when her two pupils had slinked away into the festivities.

Underneath a table full of vegetables and snacks were Gon and Killua, their 13 year old bodies hidden well by the large draping tablecloths.

With stealth mastered by years of intense training Killua knew how to swipe a thing or two. And tonight he had swiped a fine assortment of things from the liquor table. While he could handle a lot of strange things being put into his body without being sick or dying, there was a always a limit. And after downing countless bottles of vodka he was starting to feel the effects of his endeavor, but it was nothing compared to Gon.

Gon was not specially trained for anything other than maybe catching butterflies in his childhood. So here he lay, dazed and confused on the cold tile floor of the banquet hall, underneath a table with his best friend.

Killua had been quietly laughing at him for about 10 minutes now, amused beyond a reasonable limit by his friend’s plight.

“I’m really drunk, please help me,” Gon slurred, once again failing to sit up properly and falling back down with a thunk. Killua only laughed harder, falling back slightly himself.

“What the fuck, man, you can’t even sit up?” he snorted, trying to control the volume of his own voice. Someone was going to find them.

“Sh-shut up! Just help me!”

With a sloppy stumble Killua pulled on Gon’s arms, his dead weight on the floor finally lifting so Killua was able to sit him upright… in which he fell forward into Killua’s open arms, toppling both of them over again in a fit of giggles and heavy limbs.

“Well… we’re back on the floor again,” Killua breathed, Gon’s heavier body trapping him to the floor.

“At least I have a pillow this time,” Gon agreed, his world spinning dangerously out of focus.

“Cool, cool,” Killua said, trying to make sense of the situation at hand, wondering why his face and body felt so hot. And in a moment of clarity it came to him, and he had a magnificent idea that would only sound good when your blood alcohol level was probably reaching the level of death.

“You wanna… make out?” he asked, it all made perfect sense.

“Hell yes!” Gon shouted.

And so they did. For a while. Under the table.

Until Biscuit found them an hour later both bent over a trash can.

“I fucking hate children,” she whispered, congratulating herself on never having any.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
